the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Van Dyke
Jason Van Dyke is a student who goes to Vick House School. He moved to Countington from Lil' Merica due to a gang war shooting up his house. He is clinically obese and only eats junk food. His best friend is Caleb McKinnon, who attends Peeside High School and is similarly overweight and addicted to unhealthy snacks. He usually goes to MacRonalds for dinner, unless it is shut. His favourite video games are Fat Scooter USA and Fatoon, and he is a huge fan of The Five Fat Gamers; he once met them in person and got their autographs. He also has dual Pedian and Homian citizenship. Jason lived with his father William Van Dyke who was notorious for eating whole bags of cheese puffs. He was killed by the Colham Parish Church collapsing in Caleb McKinnon's Disastrous Birthday. Jason also travels by riding a fat scooter. Edvard Andersson has tipped it over several times, including once in Fat Mart Countington; Jason pooped his pants from kicking and screaming on the floor, leading to him getting the nickname 'Fatty Poo Poo'. He has since been too embarrassed to return and now takes the bus to Fat Mart Colham instead. Due to the long distance, he only visits now and again, buying a lot of junk food in each trip, though he is considering to buy a Big Phat Azz Turbo Scooter so he can visit more regularly. He has a crush on Lara Croft, much to her disgust. He is also attracted to Sally Edwards, who he once stalked around Colham when he visited Caleb. He is bullied quite often at school, usually over embarrassing situations such as one time he was caught playing with his man boobs in the toilets. Many of his classmates also make jokes about his burps causing Volcanusquakes, and him exploding from scoffing too much fast food. In protest of the latter, he ate 20 MacRonalds burgers in the sports hall of Vick House School before Vick Francis caught him and suspended him for a week. Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith's Bus Journey of Doom Season 5 *Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride Season 6 *Morten Larsen's Cousins (appears in a dream Morten Larsen has) *Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction (mentioned) *Harry Smith's Obesity Camp Season 7 *Harry Smith and the Perfect Plant (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 8 *Caleb McKinnon's Disastrous Birthday Season 10 *The Black Foot Gang Rules OK! (appears but has no lines) Season 11 *Harry Smith Plays Fatoon Season 14 *Harry Smith In Detention *Harry Smith and the Coco-Coal Contest *Morten Larsen's Athenian Abduction (appears in a dream Morten Larsen has) Video game appearances Jason plays a role in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Here, he can be summoned, then one of the protagonists in play tips his fat scooter over, causing him to roll onto the enemies and flatten them. This can only be done once per day and not against bosses. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vick House School students Category:Overweight characters